


Polaroid Through Your Lashes

by nilshki



Series: Take A Picture [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Buck has some interesting ideas about what work tools are appropriate for.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Take A Picture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924528
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Polaroid Through Your Lashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).



> Based on a discussion by Bones and [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il) in the Buddie discord. Thanks lovelies!
> 
> Huge thanks to [AstroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097) for beta reading!! 
> 
> Title from [Take a Picture](https://open.spotify.com/track/3cGFEZvzegmI9B7yZMCzq5?si=vEZr_nr8RFa5jEn0-ht7dQ) by Carly Rae Jepsen. The title of the series is the song title as well.

**_So, today I learned that geologists use hammers for scale, so…._ **

**_Attached: Image_ **

**_Halligan for scale._ **

**_BUCK. WE’VE HAD THIS CONVERSATION._ **

**_YOU CANNOT SEND ME DICKPICS AT WORK._ **

**_But baby…._ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_Attached:Image_ **

**_Fuck._ **

“You’d better be ready to deliver on what you’ve promised,” Eddie growled into Buck’s ear as he pulled him into the empty bathroom and locked the door behind him.

“Now Eddie,” Buck drawled, leaning against the sinks and crossing his arms. As if he wasn’t just as hard and turned on as Eddie was. Eddie had seen the pictures, they were from _now_. “You know Cap frowns upon us getting...physical...on shift.”

Eddie stalked over and pulled Buck into his arms, lining up their bodies and pressing them together so Buck could feel what he’d done to Eddie. Buck gasped and brought his arms up to rest on Eddie’s shoulders.

“You’re the one who sent me _provocative_ pictures at work.”

Buck smirked. “Yeah, I guess I did. What are you gonna do about it?”

Eddie looked up at Buck, then smiled mischievously. He stared into his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment, then pushed him gently up against the wall, and dropped to his knees.

Buck’s mouth dropped open. “Eddie...I was joking...we’re at work…” he started, but his protests died off as Eddie undid the zipper of Buck’s pants and started stroking him through his underwear. He smiled smugly. Hard, just as he’d known.

He tugged down Buck’s pants and boxers until they were around his ankles, then stared at the cock that had made an appearance on his phone only a little while earlier.

He looked up to see Buck watching him, panting, lips parted. His hands were clenched into fists by his side, and Eddie shook his head.

“You know where I like your hands when I do this, baby. C’mon.”

Buck groaned and buried his hands in Eddie’s hair, just tightly enough to tug, not enough to hurt. Eddie closed his eyes for a second and relished the feeling. 

He opened his eyes and met Buck’s. “Been wanting to get my mouth on you since the second I saw those pictures,” he whispered, making sure his breath ghosted over Buck’s pulsing cock, and saw Buck throw his head back against the wall. 

“You’re such a tease, Eddie!”

Eddie chuckled. “Says the guy with the halligan next to his dick. What’s that about anyway?”

He didn’t listen for an answer as he licked a stripe up the underside of Buck’s cock, smiling at the moan that caused his boyfriend to make. 

“It was…” Buck panted as Eddie continued to give little kisses and licks all along the shaft. “I told you...geology…”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You know what, right now I care more about the outcome.” With that, he sucked the tip of Buck’s cock into his mouth, effectively distracting Buck. Not shutting him up though.

“Oh, god, Eddie. That’s so good.” Eddie hummed at the praise, vibrating around Buck. He loved it when Buck talked to him, and Buck knew it. He swirled his tongue and sucked a little harder.

“So perfect Eddie, just like that, _god_ you're so beautiful.” 

Eddie pulled back and smiled up at Buck, who stroked his hands through Eddie’s hair, then tightened his grip. Eddie savored the feeling for a moment. Then he smirked, leaned forward, and swallowed Buck down to the base.

“Fuck! Eddie, oh fuck, yes, fuck you’re perfect-” Buck continued babbling as Eddie began to bob his head, taking nearly all of Buck every time he went down. Buck became more and more incoherent the longer he continued until the strength of his hold on Eddie’s hair told Eddie he was close.

Eddie pulled off, and Buck released him, but Eddie brought a hand up to keep stroking Buck, keeping him close to the edge.

“I want to taste you. I want you to come in my mouth. And I want to come when you do,” he said, looking at Buck through his lashes.

Buck choked. “Oh god, Eddie, yes, please. Get yourself off while I come, I want to see you.”

Eddie moved his other hand to his own pant, his cock hard and aching from being neglected the whole time. He spit in his hand and Buck moaned, “OhmygodEddie!”

Eddie grinned as he continued stroking Buck and started to move his hand just how he liked it on his own cock. It was a little rough, but he was close anyway. It wouldn’t take much.

He took the head of Buck’s cock back in his mouth and sucked. Buck put his hands back in Eddie’s hair and gave short little uncontrollable thrusts into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie stroked them both faster and continued the suction. 

“Eddie, I’m so close, so - FUCK, EDDIE!”

Buck’s abdomen clenched as he came. The sight of that, and Buck’s face, and the taste of Buck on his tongue, was all Eddie needed. He pulled off Buck, keeping his mouth shut, and gave himself a few more short thrusts before he too was clenching up, his whole body tensing as he came. 

Buck stroked his hair through it, murmuring “so beautiful, you’re amazing, you’re so good.” Eddie was breathing hard through his nose and still riding a little bit of the high, but he looked up at Buck and swallowed purposefully. Buck’s hands tightened before he slid down the wall to be at level with Eddie.

“You’re perfect, you know that Eddie?” he asked incredulously before pulling Eddie close for a searing kiss.

They ended up tangled together on the floor, Buck against the wall, and Eddie leaning back into him, Buck’s arms around him.

“You know,” Buck murmured in his ear. “Sexting you keeps out working _extremely_ well for me.”

Eddie nudged him in the stomach with his elbow, but couldn’t argue.

“What was the halligan thing anyway?” He said instead.

Buck laughed. “I told you. Geologists use their tools, specifically a hammer, as a scale for objects they’re showing people. Our tool is a halligan.”

Eddie snorted. “And you thought dickpics was an appropriate way to test out the ‘for scale’ bit?”

Buck laughed. “Well, ‘appropriate’ might not be the right word, but yeah.”

“And where exactly did you learn this about geologists?”

“Documentary about Yellowstone.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He checked his watch. 

“It’s been a while, we should clean up in case someone wakes up and needs the bathroom,” he said. “Besides, I need to change…” He could feel Buck’s satisfied smirk at his ear, and couldn’t stop his own from forming. _God,_ he loved this man. He’d have to tell him soon, there wasn’t exactly time to waste in their profession. He’d wait until he was sure they’d be alone though. It was special.

They got up and cleaned up as best as they could, though Eddie felt he could probably do with a shower.

He unlocked the door and swung it open, looking back at Buck as he did, intent on asking if he was up for a midnight snack. The question died when he saw the blood drain from Buck’s face, and he turned around in alarm.

“Oh...hi Bobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
